Public Display of Affections
by rennomiya
Summary: Ryoma hates public display of affections no matter what. He'll do anything to stop it. Even if he has to stop a 10-wheeler truck and a jet plane in the process. Yep, he'll do anything to stop it... RyoSaku. One-shot!


**Public Display of Affections**

By: rennomiya

"Let's grab some burgers on the way home, Echizen," Momo-senpai said as they were walking towards the exit of the school. Afternoon practice was just over and the sky was already painted orange.

"Hn," Ryoma replied with indifference.

Momo grinned and turned his head to Eiji. "Eiji-senpai's treat, of course!"

Eiji's eyes widened and then he pouted. "Mou, that's no fair Momo! I didn't even say I want to go!"

Ryoma smirked at his direction. "Kikumaru-senpai should always take care of his kouhais."

Eiji pouted even more. "Not you too, O'chibi!"

Ryoma and Momo just looked at each other knowingly and they both grinned mischievously at their redhead senpai.

Kikumaru just sighed in defeat while Momo kept on patting his back 'encouragingly'.

And because the two senpais were busy with each other, they accidentally bumped on Echizen when the latter suddenly stopped walking for some reason. "O'chibi/Echizen?"

They saw Ryoma looking surprised at something in front of him. Because of that, they got curious and looked ahead.

The two actually thought (and wished) that their kouhai was just looking at some random supermodels who happened to stumble upon their school grounds. But there were no supermodels (which disappointed Momo and Eiji inwardly). Instead, it was Ryuzaki Sakuno, their coach's granddaughter, with some stranger.

"Wow, would you look at that…" Momo said.

"What is so surprising about that, O'chibi?" Eiji asked innocently.

"Eiji-senpai!" Momo hushed him. "That stranger with her… it's a guy! Don't you understand? A guy!"

Eiji blinked. "So?"

Momo mouthed some words and pointed at Ryoma's hand. Eiji turned his gaze to Ryoma's hand and found that he was clenching it tightly. It was then that Eiji finally understood the situation. He and Momo grinned knowingly at each other. "O'chibi's jealous!" Eiji whispered to Momo.

Ryoma seemed to hear him. He glared at Eiji and opposed their conclusions. "I'm not jealous, senpai," he said; more like hissed.

They saw the guy kissing Sakuno's cheek and bid a boyish farewell to her. Sakuno just blushed and waved a timid arm to her companion.

"Don't forget, okay? Tomorrow, 2pm at the Café Indulgence! Don't get lost!" the guy yelled before turning into a corner and disappearing completely.

Sakuno pouted cutely and waved her arms around. "Mou, I'm not that navigationally-challenged anymore, Shinya!" she yelled before the guy was completely out of sight. After that, she blushed and smiled gently.

"Are you sure, you're not jealous, Echizen?" Momo teased.

"No."

"Then why is your brow twitching when that 'Shinya' guy kissed her cheek, nya?" Eiji, apparently, teased him as well.

Ryoma gripped his tennis bag tightly and smirked evilly at his senpais. "I hate public displays of affection."

With that, Ryoma walked away completely from the two dumbos.

Eiji and Momo watched the tennis prince leave. And then, "Do you believe him, Momo?"

"Nope."

"Me neither."

"Echizen's 'anger meter' must be almost at the top now," Momo said as he and Eiji began walking away, too.

"Agreed, nya!" Eiji nodded.

"Oh, and senpai… don't forget… You're still buying me burgers."

Eiji just sadly opened his wallet and sighed. "Mou!"

.**RyOsAkU.**

The next day…

"I've got a question, Echizen," Momo said as he looked at the top of Ryoma's cap with suspicions.

"What?"

"Why did you ask to meet me here, across Café Indulgence, at 2 pm?" Momo inched closed to Echizen.

"What's wrong with that?" Ryoma indifferently asked back. The two of them are now on the other sidewalk across Café Indulgence, standing near a city-tree.

Momo searched for the right words for a while before he answered, actually, yelled, "Here, at the exact place and time of where Ryuzaki-chan and Shinya will have their date! That's what's wrong with this!"

"What are you talking about?" Ryoma played dumb.

Momo was about to pound him to death when a semi-feminine voice chuckled behind them.

Momo and Ryoma turned their heads and saw Fuji.

"W-What are you doing here, Fuji-senpai?" Momo asked as his fist was half-way near Ryoma's face.

Fuji smiled at them. Then, he took out a notebook from his bag and opened it to a page. He said, "According to my planner, I'm supposed to help Echizen and Momoshiro spy on Ryuzaki-chan's date with her mysterious boyfriend today."

Ryoma and Momo looked at him weirdly.

Momo asked unsurely, "P-Planner?"

Fuji chuckled and nodded afterwards. "I wrote this… hmmm… I guess about six months ago."

"Eh?" Ryoma and Momo both looked at him incredulously. How could Fuji write the exact happenings for today on his planner a few months ago?

"Yes. And tomorrow, I need to help Eiji find his favorite brand of toothpaste around the region. And later this afternoon, according to my agenda, I need to hold a memorial service for Momoshiro's death," Fuji said with the same smiling face.

"EH!" Momo yelled again. "M-M-MY DEATH!"

Fuji nodded. Then, he noticed Shinya walking towards the coffee shop and entering. "It looks like Ryuki Shinya has finally arrived."

Ryoma and Momo immediately turned their heads around and focused their visions on the coffee shop across them. There are cars passing between them and they kept on moving their heads for better visuals. After a few more minutes, Sakuno arrived, panting really hard. She bowed several times to her companion with a flushed face.

Shinya just smiled at her and let her sit down. They talked for a while, with Sakuno blushing and Shinya smiling at her. After a while, Sakuno must've said something surprising to Shinya because he suddenly stood up and held her hands near his chest.

Momo and Fuji leaned forward, as if intrigued deeply to what was happening. Ryoma was standing near a tree and he abruptly held one hand to the tree's trunk, with a vein twitching on his forehead as he kept an indifferent look. Momo and Fuji noticed the prince's actions.

Ryoma looked at them with dark eyes. "I said I hate PDAs didn't I?"

Momo forced a laugh. "S-Sure you did."

Shinya was crying about something. But he was smiling happily, so they figured that his tears were of happiness.

_CRACK_

Ryoma tightened his hold on the trunk. The tree just sweat dropped. Yes, it definitely sweat dropped, afraid and confused of what this little capped stranger was doing to his body.

And then, Shinya hugged her.

_CRACK—BOOM!_

Ryoma tightened his grip on the trunk even more, and it actually crashed the innocent tree's body and it dissembled into pieces as it fell on the ground. The passersby looked at him with shock. He just ignored, or maybe didn't notice, the looks of the crowd.

Momo and Fuji stared with awe at Ryoma's Super-Saiyan-like power. Then, to his eyes that were slightly covered with shadows, and were bearing murderous glares at the boy Sakuno was with. Ryoma noticed them looking at him so he said, "The tree was soft."

Momo sweat dropped while Fuji just forced a smile.

Shinya finally broke his hug and happily ran towards the exit of the coffee shop. Sakuno, while still blushing because of embarrassment, timidly followed behind him. The two 'lovers' stopped when they exited Café Indulgence. Shinya was talking animatedly, while Sakuno listened to him while smiling sweetly. After a few more minutes of their little talk, Shinya hugged her again (Ryoma's got no more trees to break so he grabbed the sidewalk's metallic divider) and kissed her right cheek (Ryoma tightened his grip on the half-rectangular metallic divider and it actually cracked, repeating what he did to the poor tree before) and her left cheek (Ryoma managed to squish the metal thing) and bid her a cheerful goodbye.

After Shinya ran off to nowhere, Ryoma finally released the metal object he was holding.

Momo and Fuji saw the mark that Ryoma made on the divider with his bare hand. Momo paled.

"W-Wow, Echizen… Y-You're really t-the easily-jealous t-type…" Momo stuttered while forcing a smile.

Ryoma turned to him in a dramatic, suspense (horror) manner. His eyes still bore the same murderous glint. "Wrong, senpai. It's just because I hate public displays of affections. I'm not jealous," he said in an icy cold… _really _icy cold… tone.

Momo gulped. "O-Of course…"

"Then," Fuji suddenly said, "What do you think of those couple?" he pointed to a walking couple a few feet away from them. They were holding hands and lovey-dovey with each other.

Ryoma looked at them (his eyes seemed to be already permanent of its murderous glint) and back to Fuji. "What about them?"

"Don't you hate them?"

"Why should I?"

Fuji smiled and nodded. "Interesting…" The tennis prince said he hates PDA, so then why wasn't he mad at that couple, who was doing more than PDA right now?

"Anyway," Ryoma said with the same freaky tone, "I need to teach Ryuzaki about how disgusting PDAs are…"

Ryoma's _Muga no Kyouchi _aura slowly emerged from his body as he walked over the road divider and slowly walked on the road.

"N-NO! ECHIZEN!" Momo yelled. "What, are you trying to kill yourself! You're gonna get hit by a ca—oh no, Echizen! Look out! A 10-wheeler truck's about to hit you!" Momo dramatically shouted as he pointed a finger towards the rushing truck.

"My, oh my. He jaywalked…" Fuji said in a concerned voice.

"You're bothered by that, senpai? Echizen's about to—ECHIZEN!"

The world seemed to move in slow motion.

Ryoma's _Muga no Kyouchi _aura violently flew out of his body while he dramatically raised his left arm up and stopped the speeding truck with his bare hand. The truck stopped and its front was shattered into pieces.

"W-WHAT THE F?" Momo yelled in slow motion.

Ryoma just kept on walking in slow motion, his gaze fixed on the auburn-head across him. As Ryoma stepped on the other lane of the road, another vehicle was speeding towards him.

"OH SHOOT! ECHIZEN, WATCH OUT FOR THAT JET PLANE!" Momo yelled in slow motion again.

"Why would a jet plane be using a road?" Fuji mentioned in a normal motion.

Ryoma's vicious eyes never left the auburn-head. He slowly raised his right arm, and just like with the 10-wheeler truck, and with his _Muga no Kyouchi _aura, he stopped the jet plane with a loud screech, using only his bare hand.

The jet plane exploded.

And the world moved in normal pace again.

People around the area stared at the broken 10-wheeler truck and jet plane on either side of the road's lane. Both broken, well, technically, one exploded.

Except one shy, pigtailed girl, who was completely oblivious to her surroundings. She only became aware when she turned around and bumped her nose on someone's chest and noticed Ryoma looking at her with serious eyes.

"R-Ryoma-kun? W-What are y-you doing here?" she asked shyly as she rubbed her aching nose.

"PDA," he replied. Straight to the point.

"H-Huh?" A question mark popped on top of her head. "PDA?"

"Public display of affections," he elaborated.

"O-Oh… e-eto…" her voice faded away, not really knowing what else to reply to Ryoma's last words.

"I hate them," he said shortly.

"O-Okay…" Sakuno said unsurely.

"Then why are you doing it with your boyfriend?" he asked in the coldest voice anyone has ever hear him say that his voice was needed to be censored so that the viewers wouldn't be freaked out. What he said was only understood because it was subtitled.

Sakuno stared at the subtitle floating in front of Ryoma and looked back at him with confused eyes. "A-Anou… I-I don't have a boyfriend…" then her facial expression changed into a more confused one, "Do I?"

Ryoma's almost permanent murderous eyes finally returned to normal and he used his normal voice. He was also confused so he said, "That guy from before… Shi-something… Isn't he your boyfriend?"

Sakuno racked her brain for anyone with the name Shi-something. Then realization finally hit her. "Oh, Shinya! You meant Shinya! He's my cousin."

An ellipsis formed on top of Ryoma's head.

"Cousin?"

"Yes!" she said cheerfully. "W-Well, a-actually… h-he's a queer. B-But I don't have anything against that. He was actually born in Rio de Janeiro and he's just visiting obaa-chan, since it had been a while since he was last here. He's going to go back to Rio tomorrow so he wanted to hang out with me."

"Cousin?" Ryoma dumbly repeated.

"Ah, y-yes…"

"And the blushing?" he asked again.

Sakuno's face turned red suddenly. "W-Well… a-anou… I… I was t-telling him a-about m-m-my… t-the guy I l-like… H-He just w-wanted t-to gossip…"

Ryoma calmly straightened himself up. "I see."

Sakuno timidly nodded.

She watched Ryoma walking past her and was about to say goodbye when she found herself being dragged away by him. She noticed his hand wrapped around her wrist. She looked up and asked, "R-Ryoma-kun… w-where are you t-taking me?"

Ryoma stopped for a second before he continued walking again, still dragging her with him.

"I said I hate PDAs…"

Sakuno kept on looking at him with questioning eyes.

"… That's why we're going to a motel."

"O-Oh… WHAT!"

And the blush reddened, and the stuttering worsened as Ryoma dragged her to a love motel to do some… stuffs. PDA stuffs. _Private _display of affections.

**.OwArI.**

A/N: Hehe… naughty Ryoma eh? Btw, please don't imitate what Ryoma did. He's insane. Don't ever JAYWALK! Anyway, this was not much of a romance… more of a humor fic… Hope it made your day :)

Leave a review!

Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi

Read on for more laughs :D

**.OmAkE.**

Momoshiro gulped as a sweat trickled down from his forehead to his cheek.

_It _needed to be done.

He turned his eyes ahead with determination.

"_If Echizen managed to do it, then so will I!" _he thought to himself.

He took the dramatic step forward. He walked over the metallic divider like Echizen did. And as soon as his foot stepped on the road… a three-year-old kid in a bicycle bumped on his foot.

Then, he comically flew to the heavens.

"A KID IN A BICYCLE! ECHIZEN STOPPED A _JET PLANE _AND NOW YOU'RE SAYING IT ONLY TOOK A KID IN A BICYCLE TO HIT ME AND NOW I'M FLYING TO THE HEAVENS?"

His body landed on the road. The vehicles on the either side of the road hit Momo and it looked like he was in a volleyball match; with the cars on either side of the lane as the players, and his body as the ball.

After 5 hours…

The last car that hit him made his body land on the sidewalk.

Fuji was walking casually on the sidewalk when he noticed Momo's lifeless body on the floor. And his soul was floating around his body too.

Fuji smiled.

He indifferently placed candles around Momo's body and lit them up. Then, he kneeled in front of Momo's body and clapped his hands two times and prayed for his kouhai's departure from the human world.

"Rest in peace, Momo," he said one last time and stood up and walked away.

While he was walking, he took out his planner from his bag. There was already a 'check mark' next to _Helping Echizen and Momoshiro spy on Ryuzaki's date with her mysterious boyfriend _written on his planner. And then, he made a 'check mark' next to _Hold a memorial service for Momoshiro Takeshi's death._

Fuji smiled as he closed the planner. "Everything was according to planned."

And then, he saw Eiji running towards him. "Fujiko! Something just came up! I need you to help me look for my favorite toothpaste brand! My onee-chan used mine and left it empty," he cried.

Fuji smiled again.

"Let's search for that brand in this whole region first thing tomorrow," he said.

Eiji nodded happily, glad that his best friend was not hesitant in helping him.

"_All according to planned_," Fuji thought.


End file.
